


Peaceful Shower

by Elfboysnail



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Human/Monster Romance, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Romantic Fluff, Showers, Worth It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfboysnail/pseuds/Elfboysnail
Summary: Celty and Shinra just having a peaceful shower together.
Relationships: Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Peaceful Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to reading a fanfiction where Celty and Shinra just take a shower together because I just rewatched Durarara over the course of 6 days and there was no such fanfiction of the babes taking a shower together so I thought why not fucking make one myself! So I did! I literally wrote this for myself, because I feel like it a disservice that this didn't exist beforehand.

Showers are always peaceful, especially to Celty, a few minutes not only to herself but away from everything. Although that was going to change today, Shinra had slipped into the bathroom and by proxy into the shower. What was his reason for sneaking into the shower: to comfort his lovely Celty! When he wrapped his around her, and she didn't react, Shinra was left surprised.  
"Wait, no hitting me in my stomach or pinching my cheek," he asked.  
Celty waved her hand to write in the steam covered shower door: [I'm too tired.]  
Shinra smiled to himself and pulled the dullahan closer to him, but his smile partially as she tensed up in his arms.  
[Don't get used to it.]  
"Of course not," he chuckled, laying his head on her shoulder, "don't worry, I'm not going to try anything."  
"I can control myself... sometimes."  
[Sometimes?!]  
"Well, this time... I can control myself this time!"  
Celty finally relaxed in his arms. There was something about the times where Shinra wouldn't be a total prevent, and those times made her feel calm. Did the dullahan like the times where Shinra would, on purpose, get her frisky, so he could carry her off to their now shared bedroom so they could, as Namie put it, fornicate like a couple of animals. Yes, she loved those times. However, there was something about the little moments, moments like the one now that made Celty happier then she already was.  
"I love you," Shinra muttered into her shoulder.  
Shinra's lips touch her skin making her flinch, "I'm not going to do anything," he chuckled, "don't you trust me,"  
[I trust you... You just surprised me.]  
"I am glad that I can surprise you."  
Shinra continued to kiss Celty's shoulder and neck. His touch, him touching her skin as the water came down put her into a state of calm. All of her walls were down, and she was at the mercy of Shinra Kishitani, the man she loved.  
Celty turned around in Shinra's arms, " is something wrong," Shinra asked.  
Celty didn't answer him, but he knew the answer once she wrapped her arms around him. Shinra continued to kiss her neck and shoulder, which made Celty press herself closer to the underground doctor. Shinra chuckled as he continued to kiss her shoulder. Celty went to wave her hand to write something on the glass door, but Shinra took hold of her hand.  
"I wish I could kiss you," Shinra sighed, into her collarbone, "do I have it right?"  
There was silence like always, but Shinra smiled kissing her hand, "I know I'm right," Shinra chuckled.  
Celty hugged Shinra tighter, "Is this one of your many forms of blushing," Shinra asked.  
Celty said nothing, which made Shinra smile more, they continued to stand in silence, as Celty began to trace something on Shinra's chest with her finger.  
"What are you doing?"  
Celty continued before Shinra figured out that she was tracing the kanji for love.  
"I love you too,”  
With that their peaceful shower end, they were back in the living room, Shinra took a sip from his mug before looking at Celty.  
"That was nice, we should do it more often," he remarked.  
[We should.]  
Shinra smirked, "maybe next time we could do more then shower."  
Celty got up from her place on the couch holding up her PDA to Shinra who was possibly expecting a punch to the stomach.  
[Maybe, but it isn't like we did much showering this time.]  
Shinra's smirk turned into a smile, as Celty went to discard the neck towel she had Shinra wrapping his free arm around her waist, pulled her in close, and planted a kiss on her neck. Before he let her go he muttered a thank you into her skin. As she walked back to the bathroom to discard the towel she had no idea why he thanked her. Whatever the reason, the actions before the thank you: his arm around her waist, their body close and his lips on her neck made her feel more than just good.


End file.
